Fragrance Of Suzuran
by Uki the Great
Summary: Suatu ketika kau memilih untuk berjalan kaki... /Seperti biasa, summary jelek. Uki emang g jago bikin summary tpi mesti dibikin aahhh... /AU n OOC. Oneshoot


**Disclaimer:** yang bilang Bleach itu punya Poppyholic Uki, tunjuk tangan! ….*kriik.. krriik… krriikk… krriik…* Ga ada ya?

**Warning: **siap-siap dibuat bingung, bete, n mau muntah. Awas typho yang berkeliaran!

**Rate:** T ke M… perlu nalar soalnya *kayakx sih, ga yakin juga*

**Fragrance Of Suzuran**

by

Poppyholic Uki

…

Seharusnya, Matahari telah meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya. Tapi gerombolan awan abu-abu menghalanginya. Rukia Kuchiki masih enggan beranjak dari kepompong selimutnya. Ia baru naik ke pembaringannya sekitar 4 jam sebelumnya, meskipun akhirnya matanya dapat menutup 2 jam yang lalu. Tugas dan kewajiban yang diembannya telah berpengaruh begitu hebat pada raganya.

Suara bising alarm dan panggilan masuk di ponselnya terus meraung minta diperhatikan. Disusul kemudian dering telepon di ruang sebelahnya. Rutinitas yang sama akan kembali terulang, si penelepon meninggalkan pesannya.

BIIPP.

"_Rukia-sama? Saya yakin anda masih di sana kan? Ada perubahan jadwal rapat dengan klien hari ini. Direksi sudah meminta laporannya. Jangan lupa untuk menemui Ise-san dari Bank Of Tokyo. Rencananya anda juga akan menemui orang-orang dari kementrian industri. Lalu wakil dari Shihouin Corp akan menemui anda nanti siang. Detailnya sudah saya kirim via e-mail ke ponsel anda. Sampai jumpa di kantor. Oh ya, saya sudah meminta supir untuk menjemput dan membawa sarapan."_

BIIIP.

"Sial..."

Rutinitas pagi pun dimulai. Rukia dengan kesadaran penuh beranjak ke wastafel untuk mencuci mukanya, sikat gigi. Pergi ke _closet_ untuk memilih pakaian dan berganti baju setelah sebelumnya memesan petugas kebersihan.

Kondominium mewah yang ditempatinya ini memang hanya ia seorang penghuninya. Lingkungan yang ia rasa cukup nyaman untuk ditinggali. Tidak perlu bertegur sapa dengan tetangga, bebas banjir, keamanan yang terjamin, diasuransikan, _fully furnished_ dan memiliki fasilitas layaknya hotel berbintang. Letaknya yang berada di lantai tertinggi kedua pun menjanjikan pemandangan kala malam yang menakjubkan. Meski ia sendiri tidak pernah memperhatikan hal itu. Toh, ia pulang hanya untuk tidur, merapikan diri dan mengerjakan sebagian tugasnya. Tidak lebih.

…

Rukia turun di lobby utama dengan rok A selutut, kemeja putih dan blazer dengan warna yang senada dengan roknya, _blue navvy_. Tas dan beberapa dokumen turut dibawa serta. Si supir sudah siap sedia menunggu kedatangannya, membuka pintu mobil dan mempersilahkan Rukia masuk tanpa memberinya ucapan selamat pagi atau sejenisnya. Memang itu yang diinginkan Rukia, tak perlu berbasa-basi karena dia sendiri tidak akan ingat hal-hal kecil seperti nama supir dan lainnya. Cukup salah satu dari 2 sekretarisnya saja yang mengurusi hal remeh seperti itu.

Itulah gunanya memiliki sekretaris bukan?

Wanita karir berusia muda itu menghabiskan sarapannya selagi mobil yang ia tumpangi melaju di jalanan ibukota. Si supir tidak berbicara apa-apa. Rukia sendiri juga tidak mengharapkan si supir angkat bicara. Ia sibuk mendengar suara tv mini yang menyiarkan berita aktual pagi ini dan memperhatikan perubahan indeks saham di _tablet_nya sambil mengoreksi laporan yang tak sempat ia kerjakan malam sebelumnya.

Tapi segala sesuatu terkadang tidak sesuai dari yang diharapkan.

"Maaf Ojou-sama, sepertinya di depan sana terjadi kecelakaan," akhirnya si supir berbicara padanya.

"Tidak ada jalan lain?"

"Tidak ada."

"..."

Detik demi detik yang berlalu terasa ribuan tahun. Tidak ada tanda-tanda jalan akan lancar kembali, bergerak satu milimeter pun tidak. Klakson mobil saling bersahutan, meski pemiliknya tahu hal tersebut percuma. Hanya ingin melampiaskan kekesalan dan rasa frustasi.

'Orang lalai mana yang berani membuat kecelakaan di jam sibuk begini? Apa dia tahu setiap detiknya bagaikan emas?' Rukia mulai menggerutu dalam hatinya. Ponselnya berbunyi lagi.

"Ya?"

"_Rukia-sama? Kuchiki-sama ingin bertemu dengan anda."_

"Sampaikan pada beliau, aku masih dalam terjebak kemacetan. Tolong alihkan perhatiannya kepada hal lain, berkas yang mungkin menarik baginya sudah ku-faks sebelumnya ke ruanganku. Tolong ya."

"_Baik, Rukia-sama."_

"Haahh..." Ia menarik nafas yang panjang.

Kembali Rukia menghadapi detik-detik yang panjang dan melelahkan. Tapi nampaknya langit hari ini ingin bermain dengannya. Sudah terlewat beberapa jam, Rukia menunggu dalam mobilnya yang nyaman. Nampaknya Rukia sendiri sudah habis kesabarannya.

"Bawa mobil ini ke kantor. Aku akan naik kereta, barang-barang kutinggalkan di sini," perintahnya.

"Baik, Ojou-sama."

…

Rukia melangkahkan kakinya dengan terburu-buru. Waktu pertemuan tinggal 1,5 jam lagi, dengan keadaan Tokyo di pagi hari jelas tidak akan keburu. Tak perlu membawa tas, toh sistem tarif kereta saat ini sudah melayani pembayaran dengan pembebanan pada tagihan ponsel. Segalanya serba praktis, mungkin tahun depan mereka akan memasangkan trotoar ber -_conveyer_ sehingga orang-orang tidak perlu lagi berjalan. Dengan bantuan ponsel pintarnya, ia menemukan agen pengiriman dalam kota dan mengirimkan dokumen yang ada di tangannya beserta memo untuk wakilnya. Setidaknya akan ada yang mengurus dokumen tersebut dan menggantikan dirinya saat rapat nanti.

Ia lirik ponselnya, 10 e-mail sudah mengantri untuk dibaca dan mau tak mau harus ia balas satu persatu. Dan ketika semua selesai akan ada 10 e-mail, 25 e-mail, 40 e-mail dan seterusnya. Seperti lingkaran iblis yang tidak ada habisnya. Merepotkan? Rukia tidak pernah mengeluhkan hal itu.

Selama perjalanannya ia mendengar banyak suara. Teriakan seorang _office lady _yang tasnya dijambret oleh penjambret yang beraksi di pagi hari, suara seorang pria paruh baya yang melampiaskan emosinya karena saham yang ia beli harganya jatuh, suara kerumunan remaja-remaja usia sekolah yang membolos dan mengatakan bahwa sekolah sangat membosankan, suara ibu-ibu yang menggunjingkan kenalannya yang terkena restrukturisasi, suara dari layar tv di toko elektronik yang menyiarkan bahwa tarif pajak akan dinaikkan, suara kakek-kakek yang mengeluhkan kebobrokkan aparatur negara, suara seorang wanita yang sedang mengatur kencannya nanti malam melalui ponselnya – bersama entah pacar, suami ataupun atasannya, Rukia tidak ambil pusing– dan berjuta suara lainnya yang menggema di gendang telinganya seperti suara jutaan lebah.

Rukia tidak memperdulikannya. Itu urusan mereka, untuk apa ia memusingkannya jika ia memiliki urusannya sendiri. Ia pun tak mengenal mereka dan mereka tak mengenal dirinya.

Butiran debu yang terbawa angin dengan nakal menyentuh permukaan matanya. Sesaat ia menghentikan langkahnya dan kegiatan membalas e-mailnya. Sampai dirasa sudah lebih baik, ia kembali membuka matanya. Orang-orang melaluinya begitu saja, seolah ia tidak ada. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa sendirian.

Seorang pelajar taman kanak-kanak yang terlepas dari genggaman ibunya berlari ingin menyebrang jalan sendirian. Balon hijau dan merah yang talinya terikat di pergelangan tangannya, menari-nari di atas kepalanya. Si ibu tidak memperhatikan bahwa lampu pejalan kaki masih berwarna merah. Apa si ibu sadar putrinya sudah tidak di sisinya? Tidak. Ia masih membanggakan tas keluaran terbaru yang baru saja ia beli pada temannya. Orang-orang yang lalu-lalang? Tidak. Mereka hanyut dalam urusan mereka sendiri. Mereka semua buta dan tuli. Secara ajaib Rukialah yang menyaksikannya.

Rukia berlari panik.

'Kenapa tidak ada yang sadar?' tanyanya dalam hati.

TIINN... TIIIIINN!

Rukia merangkul anak itu dengan erat. Sedikit ia terlambat, mungkin ia akan melihat bunga-bunga merah bermekaran di jalan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, adik kecil?" tanyanya.

"Tidak apa-apa..." Anak kecil itu menjawab takut-takut, hampir menangis.

"Yachiru! Sudah mama bulang jangan bicara dengan orang asing kan? Kau siapa? Jangan dekati putriku!" Si ibu meraih tangan putrinya dengan kasar. Ia segera membawa putrinya jauh-jauh. Rukia merasa perbuatan yang ia lakukan sia-sia. Namun anak itu kembali dan memberikannya balon hijaunya.

"Nee-chan, ini untukmu." Lalu ia kembali pada ibunya. Rukia tertegun.

Rukia tidak habis pikir, mengapa ia tadi berlari untuk anak itu. Bukankah ia tidak mengenalnya? Untuk apa ia memberinya sebuah balon? Sudah bukan umurnya lagi bagi Rukia untuk bermain dengan sebuah balon. Jika ia mau, ia dapat membeli sebuah perusahaan yang memproduksi balon. Sama seperti perusahaan-perusahaan lain yang sudah ia beli sebelumnya. Kenapa ada rasa menggelitik di hatinya tentang balon itu? Dilihat dari bentuk dan warnanya, balon tersebut bukanlah balon yang istimewa. Biasa saja.

Semua pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepalanya hingga ia berada di depan stasiun. Ponselnya kembali berbunyi.

"Ya?"

"_Rukia-sama, anda di mana? Ichimaru-san dari kementrian sosial menunggu anda. Kuchiki-sama terus menanyakan anda. Pihak pengadilan mengabulkan tuntutan dari Kurosaki Corp mengenai hak cipta desain terbaru kita, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Apa kita harus mengajukan banding? Sampel dari pihak Urahara Convectionery sudah tiba, dan terjadi masalah di pabrik kita yang ada di Ichijoji. Sebaiknya anda segera ke kantor, saya akan menyuruh Iba-san untuk menjemput anda."_

"..."

"_Rukia-sama?"_

"Kiyone, hari ini aku tidak akan ke kantor."

"_A-apa? Ba-bagaimana bisa? Rukia-sama hal itu-"_

Suara si sekretaris tidak akan didengarnya. Rukia sudah mematikan ponselnya dan membuangnya di tempat sampah tidak mudah terbakar yang tersedia di depan pintu masuk stasiun. Ia memandangi aktivitas orang-orang yang begitu sibuk di stasiun.

"Huff..." Rukia tersenyum dan melangkah menjauhi stasiun. Ia membawa serta balon hijau itu.

…

Untuk pertama kalinya bagi Rukia Kuchiki untuk berjalan dengan kaki yang ringan. Mungkin langkah kakinya saat ini sama ringannya dengan balon yang ia bawa. Rukia tersenyum memperhatikan kegiatan orang-orang disekitarnya. Ia tertawa begitu menyadari bahwa ia memandang dengan takjub gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang berdiri begitu angkuh. Kenapa ia merasa bahwa gedung-gedung tersebut sungguh hebat sedangkan kantornya juga berupa gedung pencakar langit? Tempat tinggalnya sendiri menawarkan pemandangan dari atas yang indah. Rukia tertawa kecil mengingat hal tersebut.

Rukia terus berjalan mengagumi perubahan musim yang terlambat ia rasakan. Blazer yang dirasa mengganggunya itu ia lepas dan ia berikan pada seseorang yang kebetulan ia temui, lengan kemeja putihnya ia gulung hingga ke siku. Kemana arah tujuannya, ia tidak tahu tapi Rukia yakin bahwa ada suatu tempat yang saat ini sedang menunggunya.

Ia membantu seorang nenek memunguti apelnya yang berjatuhan karena ditabrak oleh seorang pengantar ramen. Nenek itu menawarkan Rukia apelnya yang masih dalam kondisi terbaik sebagai tanda terimakasih. Rukia menolaknya, namun si nenek memegangkan apel merah itu pada tangannya. Rukia hanya bisa menunduk memberi hormat dan terimakasih, yang kemudian dibalas pula oleh si nenek. Kembali ia merasakan rasa geli yang aneh bersarang di hatinya.

Rukia tersenyum lebar. Hatinya begitu ringan seolah dirinya memiliki sepasang sayap. Ia berjalan riang sambil memakan apel tersebut. Semua hal nampak begitu mengesankan di matanya. Kawanan gagak yang mengobrak-abrik tempat sampah, para penjual yang berteriak menawarkan dagangannya, kucing yang dikejar-kejar pemilik toko ikan, bayi yang menangis, bahkan dahan-dahan pohon yang bergerak karena angin. Ia merasa hidup.

…

"Hmm... hmm... hmm... hmmmm..." senandungnya.

Secara tidak sadar Rukia telah menapakkan kakinya di suatu kota satelit ibukota. Udaranya lebih bersahabat dari yang ia kira. Ia melintasi pemukiman dan daerah pertokoan yang lebih kecil dari yang ia lihat di Tokyo.

Kota yang seperti ini ternyata hidup, pikirnya.

Setelah agak lama menentukan jalan di suatu persimpangan, ia akhirnya memilih untuk mengikuti jalan yang berbau unik, bau yang tidak pernah ia cium sebelumnya. Terus berjalan sambil membawa balon hijau itu. Rukia mengikuti kemana pun jalan itu menuju. Tampaknya ia sedikit kesulitan untuk berjalan mengikuti kontur tanah yang berbukit lembah itu. Rukia melepaskan sepatu putihnya yang kini sedikit kotor oleh debu jalan, dan menentengnya. Lebih ringan, ia rasa.

Sampai ketika ia berada di salah satu bukitnya, ia seperti melihat harta karun. Pantai dengan hamparan pasir yang bersih dan yang masih asri. Bau laut langsung menyeruak.

'Ternyata bau laut.'

Rukia bergegas mengikuti jalan yang berbelok turun seakan berlomba dengan bayangannya sendiri. Menjejakkan kakinya di pasir yang lembut seperti permadani. Satu-persatu sepatu yang ditentengnya terjatuh. Entah ia sadar atau tidak. Balon hijau itu terlepas dan terbang, karena gerakan tangannya yang tidak terkontrol. Rukia memandangi balon itu seolah hatinya turut terbawa. Namun, langit biru bersih itu menawarkan hal lain. Kembali ia tertegun.

"Selamat jalan..." bisiknya.

Kemudian ia memandangi laut yang berada di depannya. Begitu luas, begitu indah, dan begitu mengagumkan. Sinar Matahari begitu bersahabat dan desiran ombak yang terhempas seperti nyanyian yang menyambutnya. Angin laut membelai rambutnya dengan lembut. Dan Rukia tersenyum.

"Sepertinya nona berasal dari kota. Apa nona merasa lelah?" tanya seorang kakek padanya. Rukia menoleh dan memberikan senyumnya yang terbaik.

"Ya, aku memang lelah. Tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak merasa lelah lagi."

**Selesai**

…

Mau ngomong apa ya? Pasti ada yang ngerasa bingung kan? Maap... buat yang ga ngerti nikmatin aja ya? Maap sekali lagi... w(_ _)w

Ada satu lagu yang muter terus di kepala pas ni fic masih berupa ide n terus muter smpe fic ini selesai... silahkan coba baca fic ini sambil dengar "Vakansi" (White Shoes and Couples Company) uki rasa sih cocok... btw bunga suzuran alias lily of the valley adalah 'Kembali Bahagia' yg sekali lagi uki rasa cocok buat rukia yg kembali menemukan kebahagian meski dari hal yang sederhana. *maap, author sok tahu*

Uki selalu siap nerima kritik, saran, dan angpao (asal bukan suap aja). Terimakasih udah nyempetin baca or ngereview fic ini. Apa uki udah buat fic yang bagus? **RnR!**


End file.
